Stay With Me 2
by tupidhead
Summary: It's the sequel to the first 'Stay with Me' It goes to fivve years later after Jack and Evelyns death. Story better than Summary.


Here's another one-shot it's the sequel of 'Stay with Me' it's five years later after Jack and Ms. Evelyns death.

* * *

Hayley stood in front of Detroit's elementary school. Her hands in her coat, her hair softly blowing with the wind. She waited patiently for the bell to ring. She heard honking; she looked over her shoulder to see Bobby in the car. With Hayley's site he looked inpatient. Hayley rolled her eyes and looked over to the school again. The bell rang and kids ran out of the building. She smiled when she saw her son, Benjamin running towards her. He jumped in her arms and Hayley quietly grunted at the weight. "Hey, baby how was school?"

"Boring, as usual." Hayley smiled and let out a small laugh. She set him down and held his hand and walked to the car. Hayley opened the back door and helped her son get in; she buckled him up and closed the door. She opened the passenger door and got in.

Bobby turned the car on and drove. It was minutes later when they made it back home. They got out of the car and went in the house. Ben yanked his scarf, mittens and coat off and threw them on the floor. Hayley hanged her coat on the coat hanger and noticed her sons mess. "Don't leave your clothes on the floor, they'll get dirty" She yelled out.

"Sorry, mama!" He yelled back from the kitchen. He came in with a cookie in his hand.

"Benjamin, you'll spoil your dinner."

"Uncle Bobby is cooking, this will be my dinner." Bobby walked in; Ben noticed and started to run. Bobby ran after him.

"Don't you dare kill him bobby!" She yelled.

"There's no fun there!" He said, joking.

"Mama, help me!" Ben ran towards his mother and hid behind her legs. Bobby stopped and looked at Hayley. Hayley stepped aside and Bobby grabbed him. Ben 

screamed and laughed at the same time. Hayley laughed and watched as the two had fun.

--

After dinner, Hayley walked in Jack's room which was hers and Ben's room. She held Ben tight and set him down on the bed. She covered him with the blanket and kissed his forehead. She grinned at the view. She looked up and looked at the picture. She grabbed the frame and stared at it. It was her and Jack on they're first date. Jack was smiling while Hayley was sticking out her tongue and her eyes crossed. She placed the picture frame back on the night table and walked towards the door. "Night, mama."

She heard her son's voice say from behind. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Night, baby." She turned off the light and closed the door. Jerry walked past her. "Jer?"

He stopped and turned around. "Yea?"

"I'm going out, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"Just gonna talk a walk, don't worry I'll be fine." He nodded and went down the stairs. She leaned on the door and sighed. She walked down the stairs and grabbed her coat. She looked in the living room, to see Jerry past out with a beer bottle in his grasp. She looked over to the kitchen to see Jerry talking on the phone. She grabbed her coat and opened the door. She stopped and grabbed the keys from Bobby's coat pocket. She stepped out of the house and closed the door. She walked towards the car and opened the car door. She got in and turned the car on.

Minutes later she was in the destination she wanted to go. She looked at her watch and saw it's almost midnight. She got out of the car and opened the gate. She was in the cemetery, where Jack and Grandma Evie were buried. She pulled the zipper higher and put her hands in her coat pockets. She walked to the two gravestones. She stopped and bent down on her knees. She kissed the top of Jacks gravestone and slightly smiled. She smiled at Evelyn's.

"I miss you both, it's been five years. Jerry, Angel, Bobby, Ben and I are doing great. As you two know Jerry Finally has his own business. Sofi's pregnant and Angel and Sofi are getting married …I still don't know when. Bobby well he's still his same old usual self. But he's getting in less trouble then before. Ben and I are getting our own house, I haven't told the boys yet, but I'll find a way." She sighed. "But it's not right without you both." She smiled and let out a small laugh. "Jack you should have seen Ben today, he made this face like you use to do." She wiped the tears and sniffed. "Ben is getting to know you; he now knows where his daddy is and where his grandma is." She sniffed. "He knows you two are up in heaven with the angels, but he's still confused why you two are there. He's too young to know." She wiped the tears. She looked down at her watch and stood up. "Gotta go, I'll talk to you two later." She turned around and began to walk.

"Hayley?" She stopped and turned around. She saw bobby standing beside the tree.

"Bobby, how long have you been there?" she asked confused.

"A few minutes before you came." He grinned weakly. She looked down at the ground and sighed. "I know you miss them. But they're in a better place."

"I know." He slowly walked towards her. She looked up at him and she threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her tight and she cried in his arms. "I just miss them so much; I can't even look at Ben without thinking of Jack. And when I'm in that house I can't stop thinking of Ma."

"Yea, me too." He pressed light kisses on her head. "Ben needs a father, and Jerry, angel and I, are the closet he's got." She looked up at him and wiped the tears. "And if you move he'll be like his father and his three uncles'… You can't take that away from him. If he leaves the house he won't have the experience." He stopped for a while then continued. "I never had a father, and neither has Jack, Jerry and Angle. And we are the closets he's got."

Hayley smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Bobby, but I can't always live with the three of you."

"You won't."

"What do you mean?"

"Jerry has his own house, Angel's getting married and he's looking for a house and I got nowhere to go but here." She smiled. "I've been here for Ben more that the others I think I can pull it off."

"But won't it be weird if you find a girl and I'm living with you with Benjamin."

"Like I'll ever have a girl." He said sarcastically.

She laughs. "True!" She added, Bobby placed his arm around her neck and they both walked to the car. "One more thing bobby?"

"Yea?"

"Never. Cook. Again. That chicken was so dry,it wasn't even cooked."

"Don't make fun of my cooking."

The End

* * *

I don't know if it's good but atleast i tried! Review please! Thank you if you do!


End file.
